flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FlagFreak
Flag template Thanks FlagFreak. I´m still working on it. Do you think it´s better with or without borders ?. I´m also trying to allow the template to include paremeters only when needed, while ignoring them when not. That is, for example, if no designer is known, or no date of adoption applies, this parameter should not be shown (instead of having to write "unknown")... I tried with "includeonly" orders, but can´t make it work...--Banderas 11:10, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't want to say it's bad, because it's absolutely wonderful. But I think it is better without the borders; however, maybe I'm wrong, because some flags, especially those with white backgrounds, might need borders arund them. Let me try adding a border to the New Mexico flag... ::I can't see if it worked or not. Oh, well. Anyway, I'm wondering about where the template could go. I was thinking that instead of putting it in the center, maybe we could put it to the left or right, so that the white space could be filled in byt text. Just an idea. Thanks again! FlagFreak |" 14:35, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi FlagFreak. I´m working on that template to put a grey line on the flags (very important for white flags, for example). I also took away the border of the table on the flag´s part, leaving it on the bottom... what do you thin ? By the way, you have to answer me on my discussion page, not on yours.--Banderas 19:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Border I just can´t get the border on the flags... I quit trying for now.--Banderas 20:13, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :That's all right. I can't get it, either. But it will probably get finished later. In the meantime, we can do other things. Like make pages. ;-) FlagFreak |" 23:45, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Kosovo No problem ;). I think I might drop by on this site occasionally in the future. --Karsten vK (talk) 21:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page I thought the Main Page could do with a little make over so I decided to mess around with it a little, I hope you like the result. And just out of curiosity, that text at the Netherlands category page ("Nederland flagges een VexiWiki."), was that meant to be Dutch? --Karsten vK (talk) 17:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :First of all, I love what you did with the main page. Only problems are that the Switzerland flag links to the VexiWiki article, which doesn't work very well. Also, the "i" button looks a little too Wikipedia, but it'll work for now. Please feel free to keep working on it, though. You're great! ;-) About that Netherlands category thing, I was just being weird. Yeah, it was supposed to resemble the Dutch language (I'm half-Dutch), but obviously I didn't do too well. Heheh. Keep up the great work, Karsten! --FLAGFREAK 03:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Good to read that you like the new Main Page :). And about the little Dutch phrase: Real Dutch would have been "Nederlandse vlaggen in de Vexiwiki". --Karsten vK (talk) 12:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, right, vlagges, not "flagges". I'm so new at Dutch. Heheh. --FLAGFREAK 13:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Almost, it's vlagge'n' ;). I'm warning you, Dutch plural forms are HIGHLY irregular. Oh, and next time you encounter insufficient referencing in something I've written, could you please just tell me that on my talk page. Placing a template on a wiki with only three contributing users seems a bit overly bureaucratic to me. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Adminship I'll gladly accept that offer :). Quite surprising actually how much you can tell about a, to be frank, rather generic flag of twelve stars on a blue field. Though obviously, if the European flag had contained any symbolism whatsoever that could possibly be linked to any individual European nation, hell would have broken loose :(. Just improved your Luxembourg article a bit, it was influenced by, but not based on the French flag. And I felt like the Red Lion Initiative could be mentioned. --Karsten vK (talk) 14:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much. And I must agree with you about the Europe and Luxembourgian flags. --FLAGFREAK 14:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for giving me access to all those fancy little admin tabs (I'm a he though, not a she, but no offence ;). And I won't edit any MediaWiki pages unless there is consensus. --Karsten vK (talk) 13:35, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Prince's flag Seems like a fine solution to me ;)--Karsten vK (talk) 08:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Flag Designer By the way, are you by any chance the same FlagFreak who keeps this weblog? --Karsten vK (talk) 12:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, that's me! I'm glad you're reading it. Thanks! 17:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Licensing Enough licensing like this? ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Guidelines for spelling I just made a small change to the to reflect what from what I have seem already is de facto policy. Just a little message to inform you and to know what you think of the change ;). --Karsten vK (talk) 18:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I hope makes it a slight bit clearer. --Karsten vK (talk) 17:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::American spelling is only used in the States themselves and in Liberia. The proposal can be brought down to the following points: :::* Articles relating to America and Liberia use American spelling. :::* Articles relating to Britain and its former colonies use British/European/West Indian/Australian/Nigerian/South African/etc. spelling (the whole boatload of names for these varieties which only really differ in terms of often used vocabulary and have no noticeable difference in terms of spelling is the reason I called it "localized" and not "British". Calling all these dialects "British English" could be seen as quite insulting towards the vast majority of people who spell the British way but are in fact not British and wouldn't call their type of English: "British English". A more neutral term for this could vastly simplify the rule.) :::* Articles that have no link to either of the groups (e.g. Bolivia, Indonesia) are written in whichever spelling the original author chooses and subsequent authors remain consistent with this. :::I agree with you that point number 2 needs a better way of putting it. And its not like I was about to set up some kind of spelling Gestapo, it's just that this guideline shows the preferred style of writing. --Karsten vK (talk) 08:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Seems fair enough to me ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Founding VexiWiki Ecca, ta lido. VexWik eya mi ie. Si ke se hiba io per u tep, per eo en kir deker ke utad pee rabar tids mis ies. FaBix? Ma ie, riced? Icuo e nemer VexWik eya mi ie. Aoa, vey a samre VexWik, per mi gSai ke utad sep ke mi marcin sir u aminsarder. Fe mi ie. Pes e el. Si si minin e rab di ies do mi pre, peo tiner mi pep pasa ke haca ayao yu ke a si vez e u pro. E pee, utad sab, yu utad sab ke yu si ke utad san did sab. ;-) ANNAfoxlover 22:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Le senio, Ms. Fox. ;-) 23:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Featured This comment has for quite some time fallen of the recent changes list: VexiWiki talk:DoF/Featured article/August 2008 I'd really like to hear your opinion on it ;) Good to see you back here :) --Karsten vK (talk) 15:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry I've been away so long. Looks like you've kept VexiWiki nice and clean while I was gone. ;-) I had some computer trouble, but that's all fixed now! As for the Featured stuff, Europe's a good choice. I'll feature it. 22:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Knurft Media Personally I don't like this new Monaco skin at all, it sort of chased me away from the Althistory Wiki, I don't mind having some ads around but not in the quantity of New Monaco, and certainly not within articles, and not blackened to make them stand out more. I lately moved a quite successful wiki to a server of a newly founded non-profit wiki host called Knurft Media, you can take a look at it if you like, it provides exactly the same functionality as Wikia wiki's, possibly and potentially even more as all extensions one would want to be installed can be installed. I've been toying with the thought of moving VexiWiki there as well for some time, what would be perfectly legal and unobjectionable when the GNU GFDL license is maintained. And I suppose the site would look a lot more professional too if it were located under vexiwiki.org instead of flags.wikia.com. I could create a test version too see whether it would be suited for us, what would you say about that? --Karsten vK (talk) 20:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Test it out! ;-) 21:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sure ;) Will do that, I unfortunately won't be able to work on in in the coming days, but will do s as soon as possible ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 09:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight VexiWiki looks great -- I'll add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages Great Idea ;)In the bar with "About this wiki" I suppose? --Karsten vK (talk) 17:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome. I will enjoy editing here and I'm glad you like the Switzerland and Sri Lanka pages. If there is anything I am doing wrong don't hesitate to contact me! I don't bite. Bethel23 10:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *Having just looked at the recent changes, I see you have created the template Template:Philippines-history. Do you not like my gallery thing at the bottom of the Philippines page? And on your template why is the bottom one out of the yellow box? Maybe it's just personal preference, but I far prefer the gallery to the template! But maybe I'm biased... Bethel23 11:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) **I'm glad you like the gallery, and, yes, I did copy it off Wikipedia. But my aim is to (for countries with mutiple flag versions) add a gallery for each, regardless whether Wikipedia does or not. The text could be edited, then that wouldn't be copied from Wikipedia, only the idea of the gallery would of been. Bethel23 16:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'd say the best standard would be to place the galleries in the main article of a nation for historical overview and use the templates on the pages of historical flags for quick navigating between the flags, so using them both but for different purposes; like is the case with Germany. And besides, I don't think there's point in rejecting something just because the guys at Wikipedia use it too. Just my 2 cents ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Button to create new articles on main page You know on the main page there is a button which says "Create New Article"? Well, when used, it comes up with a completely blank page. While on another wiki I found out how to get it so that when you click on the button "Create New Article" it came up with a pre-made page, with infobox and headings automatically there. This is very useful for getting the wiki to look all the same, and takes away the problem of cutting and pasting! Would you be interested on having it on the main page's button? The syntax to use is: type=create preload=Put what you want to preload here. You will have to create a template, say Template:Blank entry or some such. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article With them all one after the other on the edit page - I just put the thing to get it to look like the syntax. If you're not interested don't worry - I just thought you might be! Bethel23 16:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :This sounds excellent! :-D Let's try it out... 01:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Years Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I am currently trying to create every year on the wiki. As you have created the nice templates to use, it seems a pity that virtually all of the years are not used! So, there I am creating them... Bethel23 09:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have finally completed my Great Purge of the Years, and, I think, have created all the year pages there is a reliable reference for! What would you like me to do next? 14:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki design flag I have taken the liberty to suggest a new flag for VexiWiki at VexiWiki's design page, but don't worry! All I have done is added a swirl in the white section. If you don't like it don't worry; just say so! I won't go away or anything! 16:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have now made a flag with the swirl as the centerpiece; you can see it at Design:VexiWiki. It simply uses your colours in three horizontal stripes with the center stripe being white and the swirl in that stripe. 09:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I have now uploaded yet another design; this is exactly the same as above, except the swirl is bigger! What do you think? Do you like any of the three enough to be VexiWiki's logo? Do you like any of them? Which one is your favourite? If you want you can download the file to your computer and edit it yourself! Anyway, I am enjoying VexiWikiing! 19:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :What do you think of Hellerick's design? Do you prefer my squared off version? 14:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I would be interested to see what the latest few designs on Design:VexiWiki would look like on the logo. 16:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Design pages Are VexiWiki design pages just for fun? I mean, you can't change the offical flag of a country, but you could on the page something like "As voted by VexiWiki, this is the best design of a flag". Or do you just leave them there on the design page, to be rarely seen? Obviously, the current discussion going on at the VexiWiki design page counts, becuase you can change that. 08:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Renaming images The words "flag of" were a typo, but I don't know how to how to rename images here. Is there a way other than re-uploading them with correct title? — Hellerick 17:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid I produce too much garbage. How to delete articles and images? — Hellerick 17:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Toolbox I don't think it's even possible to edit the toolbox if you don't have access to the actual software; and I think it fits better in the participate box than in the toolbox... --Karsten vK (talk) 18:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ANSWER NEGATIVE Nope, I'm not a robot, it's just I had prepared all the files while being off-line, and then all I had to do was to upload them. Could you remove the next files, please? They were created because of misinterpretation of the dash character. *Image:Chuvashskaya RespublikaЧChuvashiya.svg *Image:Khanty-Mansiyskiy Avtonomnyy OkrugЧYugra.svg *Image:Respublika Severnaya OsetiyaЧAlaniya.svg — Hellerick 03:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pskovskaya Oblast The trouble is Pskov Oblast is the only Russian region that does not have a flag. :-( AFAIK they use the flag of the city of Pskov instead. Well, I guess we can mention it in the article, plus I know a couple of proposed designs. — Hellerick 19:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki:Articles The VexiWiki:Articles are difficult to be found. Maybe there should be a link from the main page? — Hellerick 06:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, FlagFreak! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vector logo Hi. I have uploaded a distorted version of the Swirl flag that could be used as VexiWiki logo. I don't insist on anything, but I believe, the logo should be in vector form. — Hellerick 20:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Changing all VexiWiki flags You've probably realised this by now, but you also need to change the featured article image to the new flag for VexiWiki and the favicon. 09:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Proportions of VexiWiki flag How in the world did you work out that the proportions of the VexiWiki flag were that???? 09:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :2126:3721?! Actually when I was designing the flag I meant the proportions to be 4:7 — Hellerick 11:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow! The logo has actually been changed! That was great fun! What do you want me to help out with next? 09:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Logo The new logo isn't actually coming up on the left of the page, in the logo space. Why not? Is it coming up on your screen? Yesterday I thought that it was because it hadn't had 24 hours to take place. 08:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::The logo still isn't coming up in the top left space. 08:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I have tried refreshing the page, and clicked several differnt links to it (on my favourites, google search, wikia), but the old logo still comes up on my screen... Oh well, if it comes up on yours that's good. 20:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Helping out Oh that's fine :) Glad to be of help. Er... you should to able to guess what's coming now... What's next? 08:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Flag of Bangladesh I have uploaded Image:Flag of Bangladesh.svg, which needs to be deleted, having been replaced by Image:Bangladesh.svg. Thanks! 08:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Could you also delete Category:Proportions 10-6 for me please? 10:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Red links My personal opinion (which I probably have said before) is that the red links rule is a good rule; but that the red links in the "Asia" template (or whatever template there is at the bottom) shouldn't count as they aren't really in the article proper; but I do see what you mean about the red links; they do mess up the page a bit! 08:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism If you like I'll avoid direct borrowings from Wikipedia, but to tell the truth I don't know why I should be doing this. I believe Wikipedia itself was created by "plagiarists", and its main purpose is to be further plagiarized. BTW, I think it would be a good idea to make a page with vexillological links, that would provide URLs of sites with sources of flag information (potentional plagiarism victims :-) ), flag discussions etc. BTW#2. I see the V-flag instead of the Swirl flag on the left of the page too. — Hellerick 10:13, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Our very own little "Congo Crisis" I responded to that at the Congo talk page: Talk:Congo. --Karsten vK (talk) 15:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki:Test wall EUnations template I have copied the code from Template:EUnations and pasted them into VexiWiki:Test wall, and then added the image of the flag (20px) next to the name of each country. What do you think? Any good, or not? 13:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Browser bugs I kinda doubt that the templates were intended to look like this (a screenshot from Mozilla Firefox): — Hellerick 17:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) FlagBox and links Maybe we should include links to the FOTW and Wikipedia into the FlagBox template? Similar to how links to the IMDB are included into the movie templates at Wikipedia. — Hellerick 19:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarizing Uganda The article was not written by me, all I did was uploading the missing pictures. — Hellerick 03:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) EU Template I am afraid the template looks like a field chaotically filled with flags and names. Their order is not obvious, and when the font is large Some names get split from the flags. Not to mention that presence of Kosovo, and the names of Macedonia and Ireland makes it offensive. — Hellerick 09:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::It looks quite nice over here actually, but if many people have that problem I guess it'll have to be amended. On Kosovo; I have raised the issue before if I recall correctly and to me the problem is not so much the fact that Kosovo is present but that Transnistria is missing. When objectively looking at the rules international customary law sets to statehood (I'm referring to the Montevideo convention) one would see that both of them qualify to be called states, and for that reason should be included in the template (which also applies to the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, Abkhazia and South Ossetia by the way). I have no objections against using the names "Ireland" and "Macedonia" for the countries commonly known by these names. In Macedonia's case calling it "FYROM" or "Republic of Macedonia" is also bound to be at least equally offensive to some; so I think that using the short form mostly used would be most convenient here. --Karsten vK (talk) 09:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I see the above, which looks fine to me. Macedonia is what 99% of people know it as and putting FYROM would mean nothing - unless you live in Macedonia. Ireland is also what most people know it as. With Kosovo I don't know. I don't think you would object to using Brazil's name, even though Brazilians call it "Brasil". In fact, most countries are called something different to the residents of the country to what they are known by people outside, e.g. Germany, Netherlands, Ivory Coast, Brazil, and Ireland to name but a few. We can't try to include all of these. However, if it is a big problem, one suggestion would be to put "Macedonia/FYROM" and "Ireland/Eire" instead. 10:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) First of all I don't care whether you have objections, it is not about you or me, it's about millions of other people who are never going to visit this site, and yet their opinion should be respected. Of course it is not possible to not offend everyone, some people would be outraged to see China and Israel, but it does not mean that we should not even try. I don't think it would not be that difficult to use italics for entities like Kosovo (with an appropriate note bellow), and adding words like "Republic of" and "FYRO" — it does not create any troubles and saves the nerve cells. On the other hand I think it would make sense to include non-sovereign entities like the Faroes Islands and Gibraltar. And if you like table-like templates, you should arrange them in columns, not rows — with every column being alphabetically ordered — Hellerick 11:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, what are the boundaries of Europe? The nations of the Caucasus would like to be included too, you know — Hellerick 11:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Umm... the boundaries of Europe are very complicated, I should think that we should use Wikipedia's template; you can see it here. This template uses "Macedonia", "Kosovo" and "Ireland". Also, if you are going to have "Republic of Macedonia", then do you propose to put Kingdom of Spain, French Republic, Principality of Liechtenstein, State of the Vatican City, Swiss Confederation, and even Most Serene Republic of San Marino? I don't think we want this, and it would mess up the template. 13:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) And here it has Kosovo within "Dependencies, autonomies, other territories" section. Not to mention that it has Kazakhstan as well. And no, I don't mean to use words like "Republic" everywhere, but only when clarifying is necessary. Like "FYRO Macedonia" (to avoid confusion with Greek Macedonia, but alphabetically arranged as "Macedonia") and "Republic of Ireland" (to make it obvious that the Northern Ireland should be searched in another entry). — Hellerick 14:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Having now researched Macedonia I think that putting "Republic of Macedonia" would be OK, but I think that a for the actual page would be good. However, Kosovo should be Kosovo, or you can put (partially recognised) or some such. I think in Ireland's case it should be "Ireland", with maybe the four nations of the UK in small under the UK? (England, Wales, Scotland and Northen Ireland. I would defintely keep Ireland as Ireland and Kosovo as Kosovo though. 17:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, if any name for Macedonia is insulting for the Macedonians it's this FYROM name. The fact that some people in Greece might be outraged to see the country named by the name it actually uses itself seems less relevant to me than the fact that the country is known as Macedonia locally. Calling the country "Republic of Macedonia" won't take away their annoyance and FYROM is about as humiliating a name as one can imaging; I'd just go for "Macedonia", I can live with "Republic of Macedonia" but "FYROM" is a definite no (and by the way: Could you please just respond to my arguments and not to my way of phrasing them; the latter being absolutely irrelevant). ::The Caucasus nations are by my definition part of Europe and I had inserted them previously. Italics as a solution for partially or non-recognised states seems like a fine solution to me. --Karsten vK (talk) 17:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it is not necessary to include entities like England and Scotland, because they are perfectly covered with the term "The United Kingdom". But Gibraltar, and the Isle of Man are quite different story. Obviously they are part of Europe, but they are not represented in the template. :::I never said anything about "FYROM", I propose "FYRO Macedonia", or even "Macedonia, FYRO". Is it insulting? For some people it is I guess, but that's their UN-accepted name after all. I must confess that it's kind of personal matter for me. I had pleasure to talk to some guys from FYROMia, and they sincerely claimed that it was they who conquered Greece, Egypt, Persia, and India; and that their language is one of three featured on the Rosetta stone. That's why I wholeheartedly support Greece in the issue. Calling that country "Macedonia" means to support madness. :::About italics: obviously it is not possible to create a simple list of the European nations without providing some notes about their status. The problem is I know a guy who would flagFreak out about it. — Hellerick 17:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd personally have to agree with you that if I'd have been in charge I'd probably called the country Vardar or something, and that "Macedonia" doesn't historically make any sense. I however also think that it is highly insulting to deny a country the right to decide on its own name and pass that right on to the country that happens to be its southern neighbour; supporting madness? Perhaps, but if madness is in charge in Macedonia vexillologists are not the ones to judge them for it and whether we agree with it or not we should just accept it. If we are going to take a political stance we're definitely on a slippery slope. ::::When I was reading works of several Greek scholars for my paper on Cyprus I came across enough ultra-nationalist madness there as well (admittedly, the same applied to Turkish authors). I'm more tempted to call these nationalist and irredentist tendencies a general problem of the Balkans, not an exclusively Macedonian problem, and for that reason don't think Macedonia should be exclusively blamed for it. ::::Having England and such separated on the list wouldn't carry my support; especially considering the fact that the UK is not even a federation. But even if it would have been I still think that federal countries should be treated the way they judicially are: one country. ::::On the entities that were previously known as "colonies" and now go by lots of fancy names; I'd agree with those being added to the template, albeit separated from the actual independent countries. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) So what's the consensus of all this? I think I list it here: *to leave Ireland alone *to add some sort of footnote for Kosovo *and to a) put Macedonia as "Republic of Macedonia" or b) leave it as it is. We have to decide which one for Macedonia. 08:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki Logo The flag at the upper left corner looks too primitive. Try to draw something based on this picture. — Hellerick 07:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Removing files Could you remove the next files, please? * User:Hellerick/UseNavbox * Template:Navbox Thanks, — Hellerick 10:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Template:Federal subjects of Russia is not used anymore and may be removed. — Hellerick 16:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC)